Loopy Hair Dolls
These Lalaloopsy have Fancy Hair made out of real yarn that you can curl, twist, braid, brush and straighten. Now you can style your Lalaloopsy doll's hair in "sew" many fancy styles. Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff was made from pieces of an Eskimo's scarf. She loves hot cocoa, snow fights, and snuggling by the fire. 'Full Size' Loopy Hair full size Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. She wears a blue top with pink striped sleeves and a furry neck, a white skirt underneath a pale tulle skirt with blue polkadots, and her usual leggings and boots. Her hair clips are composed of pink buttons, white bows, and polar bears. Her brush is pale pink. loopy hair mittens placeholder.PNG Loopy hair mittens first look.JPG mittens loopy 12.PNG 'Mini' Loopy Hair mini Mittens Fluff ‘N’ Stuff is sew ready to have you create all sorts of cool styles with her sew soft Loopy hair! She even wants you to name the styles you create, like the “Polar Tails” she’s wearing here. You can twist, braid and brush her hair into sew many styles…just think of all the cool names you’ll get to invent! Comes With: mini loopy hair mittens box.jpg mini loopy hair mittens set.jpg Peanut Big Top Peanut Big Top was made from bits of a brightly-colored clown costume. She is a silly prankster who often spends her time practicing new tricks or performing in a show. She can be a little bit clumsy sometimes, which can mess her up but she usually comes out on top in the end. 'Full Size' Loopy Hair full size Peanut Big Top wears a deep orange dress with short tulle-netted sleeves and a hot pink bow-tie. She comes with elephant clips, gold button clips, and dull orange-red clips. Her brush is yellow. loopy hair peanut box.jpg loopy hair peanut big top.jpg Peanut.JPG 'Mini' Loopy Hair mini Peanut Big Top, you can twist, braid, brush, straighten and style her Loopy extra soft hair in sew many ways! Comes With: *Two Elephant Clips *Two Yellow Ribbon Button Clips *Two Red Ribbon Clips *A Comb Peanut.PNG Peanut-.JPG Jewel Sparkles Jewel Sparkles is very princess-like. She loves pink, dramatic occasions, and anything covered in glitter! She is normally nice and friendly to others, but when she tries to plan events or feels as if she is being ignored, Jewel can become a little bossy. She loves to dance and is known for being pretty and graceful. 'Full Size' Loopy Hair full size Jewel wears a dress with a white blouse and pink polka-dotted skirt. She comes with two cat head hair clips, two magenta hearts, and two ivy-neon green bows. Her brush is magenta colored. loopy hair jewel box.jpg Jewelloopyhairbig.jpg Jewel.JPG 'Mini' Loopy Hair mini Jewel Sparkles liked Mittens’ idea of naming all the styles you come up with sew much that she named this style “Ruby Falls.” You’ll have sew much fun creating all sorts of fancy-named ‘dos for Jewel when you twist, braid and brush her sew soft Loopy hair! Includes comb and hair clips. Comes With: *Comb *Hair Clips mini loopy hair jewel box.jpg Jewel.PNG Spot Splatter Splash Spot Splatter Splash is a painter who loves all sorts of art, the messier, the better! Spot can usually be found painting a picture or trying to find a creative way to make a big mess. She always has a dab of paint on her dress! She also has a wild imagination and loves all the colors of the rainbow. Her favorite things besides painting are jumping in puddles, eating spaghetti, or doing anything messy! 'Full Size' Loopy Hair full size Spot Spatter Splash has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Dot wears a red and white striped shirt with white collar and a row of buttons going down her chest. Her skirt is white and composed of three layers, lined with red thread. She comes with two zebra's, red bows, and sky blue hearts. Her brush is red. loopy hair spot placeholder.PNG Betterpic.JPG Spot lopy hair.PNG 'Mini' Loopy Hair mini Spot Splatter Splash has sew much fun “sculpting” masterpieces with her sew soft Loopy long hair. She loves to twist, clip, bundle and pile style after style to create as many fun looks as her artist’s heart desires! Comes With: *Two Red Ribbon Clipps *Two Blue Button Clips *Two Heart Button Clips *A Comb mini loopy hair spot box.jpg Spot.PNG Spot ini loopy hair.PNG|Mini Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair Spot Splatter Splash Crumbs Sugar Cookie Because of her sugary-sweetness and big heart, Crumbs is very well known and liked. Often her time is spent baking, and when it isn't, she's more than likely setting up a tea party and inviting friends over for some treats. 'Full Size (Sold together with Sprinkle) Loopy Hair full size Crumbs Sugar Cookie has been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Crumbs wears a pale yellow dress with small white polka dots and a pale pink neck and belt with magenta polka dots. Two red buttons are on her chest, and she also has a magenta apron with white frills and design. Her skirt is in two layers, which are lined with white and pink frills. Her shoes are pale pink with yellow clasps, white bottoms, and fuschia frilly top socks. Loopy Hair Crumbs.PNG image clumsy .jpg|In the Middle 'Mini' Loopy Hair mini Crumbs Sugar Cookie has not yet been released. Updates on her status will be posted. Sprinkle Spice Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie was made from pieces of a baker's apron. She's got a huge appetite and also a serious sweet-tooth. Her favorite things are fresh cookies and licking cake batter from the bowl. (''Sold together with Crumbs''') Sprinkle wears a yellow and white pattern pair of overals with yellow ribbon oriented straps over her shoulders. This is worn over a white top with frilly sleeves and tiny magenta polka dots. Her shoes are light pink and fuschia, with clasps going around her lower leg. Loopy Hair Sprinkle.PNG Tippy Tumblelina 'Full Size' Tippy wears a red-orange and white dress with ribbons at certain segments on the skirt, which is worn over a translucent, magenta-red tulle skirt to match her sleeves and belt. Tippy comes with two swan clips, pale orange hearts, and pale pink hair bow clips. Her brush is magenta-red. image loopy hair tippy.jpg|Large Doll 'Mini' ' Image tippy mini.jpg ' Pix E. Flutters Pix E. has a full size and mini. Her large one is released in a sister pack with her little sister twinkle. Image pix e mini.jpg|Mini image large loopy pix.jpg|Large Doll image boxy.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot Bea is so far only confirmed for mini but it is possible she will be a full size doll. Image Bea loopy.jpg|Mini image Bea box mini.jpg Trivia *Loopy Hair Crumbs appears to be the first Loopy Hair to sport new shoes. *The dolls do not come with pets. Category:Customization Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini